


She Was His Queen...

by orphan_account



Category: Nodrey
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noah was the defensive tackle on the varsity football team, and Audrey was on the varsity softball team. Nobody ever thought they could fall for each other, and yet...
Relationships: Noah/18 Naked Cowboys, Noah/Audrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> And God help anyone who dared to disrespect his queen.

It all started in 7th grade; Audrey was staying late after class to watch the Jr. High football team practice. As she was getting up to leave, a voice cried out "Over here man!" and Audrey's pale blue eyes opened wide as she saw a football spiraling straight towards her. In the blink of an eye, a tall, handsome boy jumped in front of her to catch the ball! She was saved! But, as he was only a 7th grader, her knight in shining shoulder pads missed the ball and it hit her right in the face. Shrieking in pain, Audrey slapped the buffoonish boy and spit in his face. "Some football player you are!" She growled and stomped off, shaking her head furiously. She decided that from that day forward, she would hate this boy forever.

Through the years, Audrey's hate for the boy grew and grew. In 9th grade she learned his name was Noah. _Noah,_ she scoffed, _What a stupid name for a stupid boy!_ In 10th grade, she heard that he watched porn in class. _How disgusting!_ she thought. She knew that she would hate this boy for the rest of her life.

But, in 11th grade, she learned that Noah was a Trump supporter. She was shocked! She never would have thought that such a disgusting boy would share her love for Trumpie. She began to think, _Maybe I should try to talk to him, to see if he remembers the pain he caused me!_ So she decided that she would do whatever it took to corner him and interrogate him. 

He would definitely know her wrath!


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Audrey confronts Noah? Will she show him who's boss, or will her plan fall by the wayside...?

The day had come, Audrey would finally confront Noah after 5 years of hatred! As she approached his friends in the lunchroom, she was suddenly shocked by one of the boys' beauty! A boy who was facing away from her had the most gorgeous curly hair, dark skin, and thick build. As he turned slightly to laugh with his friends, she realized it was him! Noah! As he wiped barbecue sauce from his wings off of his mouth and onto his Nike shorts, Audrey blushed and ran away. Since when had the boy become so handsome?! She was furious, but goodness... his sauce-stained face and dandruff-sprinkled curls were so endearing to her. She frowned and pushed him out of her mind. 

Next year, she was in 12th grade. Her senior year! She couldn't wait for all the fun activities, especially Nerf Wars! When winter rolled around, she gathered her team and joined the group chat. But, when she joined, she noticed that none other than Noah was also in it! And he was being ratioed for an awful take! Even though she hated him, she couldn't let this slander against her chocolate prince slide. She angrily berated the awful slutty girls who were making fun of him, she didn't care if that made her look like a pick-me girl, she couldn't leave Noah defenseless!

After the argument ceased, she checked her notifications and saw that Noah had messaged her!

_hey my racist queen thx for standing up for me against those nasty slut bitches. wanna hang later?_

Audrey dropped her phone in shock! She couldn't believe her lifelong enemy turned secret crush had asked her to hang out! She hastily replied and said that she would love to hang, and that Noah could pick her up at 7. She couldn't believe this was happening! She got ready in her best Trump hoodie and faggot-kicking shoes for her date, and waited for Noah with anticipation.

When the doorbell rang, she leapt up and opened the door to see the most handsome boy in the world, her Noah. She blushed cutely and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, n-word, are we ready to go?" Noah blushed at the nickname, and nodded holding out his hand to her. "Come, my racist sunflower, let us go kill some fags."

After a wonderful night full of harassing gay people, Noah dropped Audrey back off at her house. "Well my fluffer nutter, I had a lovely time. Thank you for killing some dykes and fags with me." Audrey tucked her hair behind her ear and let go of Noah's hand. "Wait, my princess, I must give you a goodnight kiss." Noah bent down to Audrey and, with his barbecue sauced lips, kissed her gently. Blushing and smiling, Audrey turned and went into her house, gently touching her now-saucy lips and grinning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter Nodrey fans! Stay tuned for the next and last chapter, where we learn something interesting about Noah!


End file.
